Pourquoi toi ?
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures] Théo n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir autant souffrir d'une telle perte. Lui qui s'était senti peu concerné par cette quête, ce sacrifice avait été le sacrifice de trop. C'était devenu personnel. Si tant est qu'il pouvait se remettre de cette disparition, il le vengerait !


Disclaimer : L'univers d'Aventures et ses personnages n'appartiennent qu'à ses créateurs respectifs.

Ndla : J'adore Théo. Je préfère le dire maintenant parce qu'après cet OS, personne ne me croira. C'est très court, j'ai même hésité à le poster. L'idée m'était venue il y a un bout de temps déjà, après le visionnage de l'épisode... Non, vous ne le saurez pas maintenant, ça risquerait de tout gâcher. J'ai donc décidé de refaire un certain passage à ma sauce. Ceux et celles qui ont l'habitude de me lire peuvent s'attendre à tout. Au pire comme au meilleur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 **Pourquoi toi ?**

 **.**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il parti ?

Théo n'arrivait pas à comprendre cet abandon, cette cruauté de la part du destin qui lui avait arraché ce qui lui était précieux. A genoux, il contemplait ses mains tremblantes, désespérément vides, ses gants où était encore imprimée cette ultime étreinte. Il avait peur de l'oublier, aussi serra-t-il les mains autant qu'il pu pour retenir ces maigres restes. Reliquats d'un long chemin parcouru avec lui.

Comment osaient-ils dire, eux qui se prétendaient être ses compagnons, que ce n'était _que_ lui, que ce n'était _rien_ , que c'était une perte _acceptable_ ? Qu'ils aillent au diable avec leur bonne cause ! Le paladin ne voulait pas en entendre parler, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'on venait de lui ôter ce qui lui avait permis de rester en vie jusqu'ici.

Théo avait vu la porte se refermer avec ce glas funeste, qui résonna jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être, résonnait encore. Il avait pu le voir, une dernière fois, avant que les araignées ne le piétinent impitoyablement, ne s'acharnent sur lui. Bras tendus, il avait hurlé silencieusement son désespoir, ému par ce sacrifice. Ses yeux brillants de larmes avaient pu l'embrasser une dernière fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Il n'avait jamais caché qu'il le préférait à tous les autres, lui seul lui convenait. Il était parfait. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir à supporter un tel déchirement. C'était comme si une partie de lui venait de s'évaporer. S'il en avait eu l'occasion, il serait retourné en arrière pour aller le retrouver, qu'importe à quel point il aurait été enseveli sous ces innombrables ennemis.

Comment faire face à présent ? Comment regarder en face ces visages qui se voulaient amicaux ?

Il avait combattu si longtemps à ses côtés, l'avait soutenu, protégé et, en retour, Théo s'était fait un devoir de veiller sur lui, d'être avec lui quoiqu'il advienne. Il se souvenait de ses premiers regards, méfiants tout d'abord vers celui qui deviendrait son meilleur ami, puis, le temps passant, il s'était accommodé à sa présence puis l'avait accepté. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de cette vérité, atroce en ce jour sombre : il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Il lui était devenu essentiel à sa survie. Sa vie. Théo avait trop donné dans cette affaire, beaucoup trop.

La jeune guerrière qu'ils avaient péniblement sauvée l'avait observé se morfondre, compréhensive, compatissante. Elle l'avait déjà vécue, avait dû trouver un moyen de combler cette perte. Théo n'avait jeté qu'un regard dégoûté lorsqu'elle le lui raconta en espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Comment osait-elle comparer leur situation ? Il était Inquisiteur de la Lumière ! Rien ne remplacerait ce qu'il venait de perdre !

Imaginer son infaillible compagnon défiguré par les pattes et les dards de ces immondes araignées, son éclat à tout jamais souillé par ces arachnides, cette vision lui donna de violents haut-le-cœur. Il ne devait pas rester ici, il le savait, il devait tout faire pour que cette perte ne soit pas vaine. Il serait aussi vaillant et robuste que lui, Théo le jura.

Pour toutes ces batailles qu'il avait surmontés grâce à lui, pour tous ces moments où sa lumière l'avait rassuré, même dans les périodes les plus sombres, pour toutes ces fois où sa présence l'avait fait tenir bon. Pour cet ami irremplaçable, il en finirait avec toute cette histoire, il y mettrait un point final lui-même ! Il le vengerait !

Une main se posa sur son épaule, une voix se fit entendre, odieuse à ses oreilles, mais funestement il s'agissait de la voix de la raison.

― Théo… C'était juste un bouclier.

― Pas n'importe lequel Bob… Pas n'importe lequel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Je l'avoue, c'était assez évident. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire de quel épisode je me suis inspiré (épisode 30 ! Dans quelle saison je vous le donne en mille...) pour écrire cet OS.

J'anticipe, ne me frappez pas ! Si vous avez du temps à revendre pour ça, laissez une review pour exprimer votre sentiment de trahison ! C'est plus pratique, avantageux, vu que c'est presque indélébile.

Je vous laisse, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
